Gastroparesis is a chronic gastric motility disorder defined as delayed gastric emptying of a solid meal. It may be attributed to gastric hypomotility, uncoordinated gastric contractions, gastric dysrhythmias, or slow propagation of gastric myoelectrical uncoupling. The aim of this study is to investigate whether electrical stimulation is able to induce gastric contractions, improving gastroduodenal coordination, normalize gastric myoelectrical activity and thus resolve gastroparesis. This study is now closed as the investigator has left the institution.